


If It Was Just a One Time Thing, Why Are You Still Here With Me?

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oops, Other, completely plot twisted this entire story, the one where Laf and Perry aren't together, this could give you feels, well maybe we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically, this is an AU where I decided to plot twist everything, therefore, completely changing the characters' relationships with one another.<br/>My other fan fictions, the same people are together--the ships we all recognize, like Danny and Kirsch, LaF and Perry, etc.<br/>Not in this one.<br/>Hope you like it!<br/>(title from Don't You Go by All Time Low)<br/>(haha that rhymed)<br/>This'll be a fun experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @carmillaaddict

When I woke up that Saturday morning, I was not expecting to see what I saw.

Typically, I don't do one night stands. I learned a long time ago that it didn't make me feel better, no matter how much I thought it would. I don't judge people who do, but I just don't typically do it.

Until last night.

From what I remember, there was a girl at the bar, and we got to talking. It wasn't like my other one night stands, though. We talked for hours until the bar closed and I invited her to my place to watch movies. We ended up drinking, and I don't remember much after that.

But I do remember that it was  _great_.

So when I woke up, I expected her to be gone. Most girls either want to cuddle or leave before I wake up, there is no in-between.

The most beautiful girl was laying next to me. She had brownish-blonde hair, and she looked so cute while she slept....oh great, I cannot possibly fall for a girl. No, no way. I told myself I was done with relationships.

I turn around to face the girl and I notice she's wearing one of my shirts. Did we even sleep together? Was I just dreaming?

I gently tuck her hair behind her ear, smiling at how innocent this girl looked.

But from what I remember, she's not  _that_ innocent.

What's happening? I don't fall for girls I sleep with. I never have, at least. So why am I suddenly thinking I wouldn't mind a few more one night stands with her?

She yawns a little, and I've gotta admit it's adorable. She opens her eyes and smiles. Typically when girls wake up next to me, they wanna cuddle. I thought she'd be the type to. But she isn't.

It's not like I slept around a lot. I just know from my experiences that girls can be very affectionate.

"Morning," she mumbles sleepily. I smile a little but try to hide it. If I show one ounce of interest, it'll ruin everything. I like to show girls I'm interested by not showing them how I'm interested, if that makes sense.

"Morning, cupcake," I say. "Want some breakfast?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Do you do this for all the girls you sleep with?"  
"Only the special ones, cutie. And so far, you're the first."

She smiles a little. "I think I'd like that."

I sit up and before I realized what I was doing, I leaned down to kiss her cheek. It felt so _natural_.

I go into the kitchen, trying not to wake J.P., and I start to make waffles. Really, Perry makes the best waffles, but she's not home, and I do  _not_ trust J.P. to make them.

When they're almost done, I hear the cupcake's sleepy voice. "That smells good." she says, sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

"Thank you," I reply. "I wish my neighbor was home, because she makes the best waffles. You should really try them sometime,"

"That would mean I'd have to come back over."

"That's not a bad thing, cutie." I say, and I glance over at her. She blushes.

I fix two plates and bring one to her and sit across from her with the other. "I know this is a bad thing to ask, but what's your name?"  
I laugh. "I think we both know we can barely remember anything from last night, cupcake. I'm Carmilla."

"Laura," she says. "And....well, let's just say I remember  _some_ things."  
Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Good things I hope."

" _Very_ good things."

How does she do that? How did she go from adorable cupcake to seductive vampire in one second?

"So, you got anything to do today?"

"I don't normally go out on dates with the girls I sleep with, creampuff."

"I'm sorry, I--"  
"Relax, I'm kidding." I giggle. Did I just giggle? What is this girl doing to me?

"Oh, okay." she says.

J.P. walks in, yawning. He stretches, and then he notices Laura. "Who's this?" he asks, eyeing me. He knows that I haven't had a one night stand in a while.

"This is Laura," I reply. "Laura, this is my roommate, J.P."

"Nice to meet you, J.P!" Laura says.

"You too." he says, a little confused. How awkward is it to meet your roommate's one night stand?

"I made waffles," I say, trying to change the subject.

"Sweet, thanks." he says, going right to them.

"He'll eat anything." I tell Laura.

She giggles. Her phone buzzes. "Ah, I have to go. I have to be at work. Thank you so much," she says, standing up and kissing my cheek. I feel my face turn red and J.P, who's watching, is trying not to laugh. "Oh wait, do you want your shirt back?"

"No, it's fine. You can keep it." I reply.

"Thank you! Nice to meet you both."

J.P. and I laugh a little as she leaves. Nice to meet you after we slept together?

Once she's gone, J.P. looks at me. "You realize she was wearing your Joan Jett concert shirt, right? From when you saw her in concert?'

"Yes," I reply. "But I plan on seeing her again."

"And how is that? You didn't get her number."  
"I might have slipped my number in her jean pocket while she was sleeping."

He laughs. "Wow. I never thought I'd say it, but you, Carmilla Karnstein, are in love."

 

 


	2. Chasing After Midnight With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments on this!  
> I might try to follow the song this story is inspired by, but chances are I'll end up just going with whatever works whether it be that or not. It's a great song, All Time Low are amazing.  
> Follow me on twitter! @carmillaaddict
> 
> Oh, and since this fan fiction is along a Finding Carter fan fiction, there's a few characters from that, too. I made Will and Carter siblings, because they look alike and why not.

_The night before_

"Hey, what can I get for you?" the bartender asks me.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine," I reply, focusing on my book. He peaks over the counter.

"What're you reading?"  
I raise my eyebrow. "Is that any of your business?"

"Sorry," he says, stepping back. "I just, I like meeting new people. You know, finding out their stories."

I nod. "I feel that."

A girl not much shorter than him walks up, fixing herself a drink.

"Do you typically let customers serve themselves?" I ask, laughing a little.

He laughs. "She's my sister."

"Hey, new person," she says, looking at me. "What're you reading?"

I laugh a little. "I can tell you two are related." I get up. "Well, I better head home."

"Have a nice night." the girl says.

"You too." I reply, not really caring but not caring enough to show that. I start to walk out when I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry!"

Well, well, cupcake. Look how adorable and flustered you are. "It's fine, cupcake," I laugh.

"Fine? How is it fine when I just got my drink on your shirt and holy crap your shirt is see through now and--"

"Oh my gosh, can you shut up for like five seconds?" I ask. She looks a little confused, but then sees that I'm joking. "Kinda seems like you needed that drink, cutie. Mind if I buy you another?"

"I....I'd feel bad about you spending your money on me, though."

I shrug. "That's what jobs are for."

"Okay, but you should change your shirt because like I said it's see through and--"

"Oh, I see. You can't concentrate because of that?" I smirk. She blushed. Girls normally giggled at things like that, but she was the first to actually blush. It was cute, I'll admit that.

"That might be the reason...." she smiles a little. I laugh.

"Well, buttercup, I don't have another shirt with me. Perhaps you do?"

"I HAVE ONE!"

We both look and see the bartender's sister waving us over. How the heck did she overhear that conversation? "Do you know them?" the girl asks.

"No, I don't." I reply. "I just met them five minutes ago. They've both very nosy."

"Well, I'm a little nosy, but it's because I'm a journalism major so--" her eyes catch mine and she stops mid sentence.

"What's the matter, cupcake? Cat got your tongue?"

"No," she smiles. "I wish the girl offering to buy me a drink did, though."

This surprised me. Girls usually just let me do all the flirting. "Well, cutie, we can make that happen, but I need to know your name first."

"Laura," the girl replies. "Laura Hollis."

_Cute. I think Laura Karnstein would be better, though._

We can make that one happen, too.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
